gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Sakura
Overview Akira Sakura (born 6th of January, 1968) is the former CEO and owner of The Starlight Incorporated and also a former owner of Seido Estate Holdings. He was known to be the alleged Oyabun of the Yamaguchi-gumi, one of Yakuza organizations currently based in Los Santos. According to the data of Japanese National Public Security Akira has been involved in japanese crime society since 1985. At first he served the Yamaguchi-gumi by being a member of his uncle's clan (Toyama Clan). Later on, he got promoted to Kumicho and became a part of the Black Lotus. Akira Sakura took the leadership of Yamaguchi-gumi over, starting in Tokyo - Japan. The organization dissoluted in 2010 due to the mayor LSPD investigation and charges pressed against allegedly members. Other similar formations were formed after the drop of charges against Akira Sakura. In the summer of 2012, the organization began operating again. He is currently living in Los Santos. His occupation at this time is unknown. In October of 2012, Akira has been reported to have left for Kyoto, Japan in order to retire from his criminal life. The Starlight Incorporated The Starlight Incorporated (TS.Inc) was one of the largest global companies. Its value was estimated on approximately 645 million dollars. The company first began operating in Tokyo; Japan - 1981. As a main distributor of electronic devices, its value on the stock exchange market bumped when the technological revolution occurred in Japan in the middle of late 80s. TS&Co soon expanded abroad developing a close business relation between media gigantics in Japan; such as Sony, Panasonic, Canon, etc... In 1995 The Starlight Company signed a merge contract with United Merchants Corporation (UMC). A year later it formed in a corporation; TS.Inc. In 2001, The Starlight started its "war" branch, developing and producing weapons for US army forces in Iraq. In 2008 it started working on the global entertainment and gambling system in the west coast of the USA. "It's crucial that we concentrate on the entertainement and gambling system in Los Santos in order to save the financial construction of the region. TS.Inc can provide all the necessary requirements to save the government in this financial crisis. by Akira Sakura; 6th of July, 2009. Along with co-owner Masaru Yamaguchi, Sakura promised reconstruction of the entire incorporation and better conditions for stock owners of the company, as the value of the stocks drastically reduced during the financial crisis. In September, 2009; stock prices bumped up once again as TS.Inc owners predicted. In may, 2010 The Starlight Incorporation collapsed due to a LSPD criminal investigation. Seido Estate Holdings Seido Estate Holdings was a business formation of which primary focus was dealing with real estate trading. The formation of the company occured in late 2009 by Akira Sakura, a former Starlight.Inc CEO and owner. Seido Estate Holdings (SEH) was a lead real estate service provider at the time on the area of San Andreas, particularly Los Santos. Registered address of the firm was located in Downtown area of LS, on East Vinewood avenue. Company offered various selections of properties (residential, business and industry), property management, consultant and support services and property intermediation. In the beginning of 2010, the company president Akira Sakura announced new employment plans and extension of business across other continents. By the end of may, Seido Estate Holdings became dominant firm on east-Asian market, mostly in Japan and Taiwan. Sakura also announced planed sponsorships for certain events and other services available in Los Santos. Company moved entirely to Japan in 2012. Court trials against Akira Sakura Tokyo Court ( 1990 ): Charges pressed by Japanese National Public Security against Akira Sakura; suspecting his involvement in the illegal japanese underground society. Charges were later on dropped. Reason: Lack of evidence Liberty City (2002): Charges pressed by Department of Homeland Security USA against Akira Sakura; charging him of attempted bribery, working with illegal organization. Charges were dropped (2003) due to the death of two witnesses against the accused client. Los Santos (2006): Charges pressed byFBI against Akira Sakura; charging him of tax evasion, 1st degree murder (hired). Charges were later on dropped (2008). Reason: Lack of evidence. Los Santos (2010): Charges pressed by LSPD against Akira Sakura; charging him of tax evasion, organized crime, extortion, pay-to-kill, bribery. Charges were dropped in july (2010). Reason: Lack of evidence, death of primary witnesses. Private Life Not much is known about Akira's private life. Tabloids marked him as a womanizer as he has been seen with many different women at various events. The most extreme rumors are that he often arranges orgies in his downtown penthouse; other claim he is a sexual addict. Sakura was often seen sniffing cocain in various night clubs. He also owns a diversed collection of luxury and exotic vehicles. In early 2009 Akira Sakura had a private jet registered in the tax office, although the trace of it was lost later on. According to the Los Santos Rich&Co magazine Akira Sakura''' was said to be the 17th richest person in Los Santos, his finances are currently estimated on $50,000,000.00.'''